Recordando mis pecados
by HalliwellMB
Summary: EN PAUSA. NO CAPS HASTA NUEVO AVISO. Phoebe cae en la tentación de leer el viejo diario de Piper, transportándose a una serie de recuerdos y obteniendo más de lo que esperaba saber... / Magia. Universo alterno. P3-original-Prue . / Traducción autorizada por Piper'stemper, autora original.
1. Prólogo

**Phoebe cae en la tentación de leer el viejo diario de Piper, transportándose a una serie de recuerdos que empiezan desde sus días en la secundaria y obteniendo más de lo que esperaba saber...Saltos temporales, memorias que se mantuvieron en secreto, ¿Qué pasará cuando Phoebe se libere de esta pesadilla?, ¿Será la oportunidad para que empiece otra?  
**

_**Prólogo.**_

_**Nota de la traductora: **_Ok gente. Quiero recordarles que este fic no es mío sino una traducción que me gustó mucho y que creí que sería interesante poner en español. Espero que les guste, pero les aviso de antemano que es como una historia de terror, llena de suspenso más que miedo, y muy sabrosa de leer.

Quiero dar las gracias a **Piper'stemper** por permitirme hacer esto, y por haber escrito una historia tan fantástica. Cariños, HalliwellMB.

_(I want to say thank you to Piper'stemper, for letting me do this and for have written such a fantastic story, sincerily, HalliwellMB)._

* * *

_**Nota de la autora**__:_ La historia se sitúa en la temporada tres. La secuela de este fic se llamará "El diario oscuro".


	2. El libro prohibido

_**Capítulo uno: El libro prohibido.**_

― Dios, no puedo creer que tenga tanto trabajo, espero no colapsar _―_ Pienso mientras seco mis manos en una toalla que había permanecido seca hasta ahora.

― Piper _―_ Dijo uno de mis guardias, inclinándose sobre la mesa del bar en su intento de de hacerse oír sobre la música.

_―_ ¿Sí, Seth? _―_ Pregunté acercándome también.

_―_ ¿Cómo van las cosas? _―_ Me preguntó con sinceridad.

_―_ Bastante bien, gracias por mantener todo bajo control esta noche, sé que has estado ocupado y que no es fácil mantener a toda esta gente bajo control _―_ Le dije pasando mi mano por mi oscuro y largo cabello.

― No es nada cariño, solamente asegúrate de que nadie intente propasarse, ¿De acuerdo? _―_ Dijo caminando hacia otro lugar.

Las últimas noches había recibido algunos "topones" y "piropos", más veces de las que podía contar, por lo que estaba tratando de vestirme menos escotada de lo usual. Sinceramente, preifero usar un pantalón de buzo y una playera sobre la que ya estaba suando. No es que no me gustara vestirme bien o recibir atención, en la secundaria hubiese rogado por un poco, pero ahora estaba casada con Leo y lo amaba demasiado, más de lo que pude haber pensando que podría amar a algún ser humano en esta tierra, o cielo en este caso.

Me acomodé mi camisa roja oscura de manga larga para cubrir mi escote un poco más, para evitar problemas a medida que pasara la noche. Tomé mi celular desde mi bolsillo trasero para ver si tenía algún mensaje; en esta familia, un minuto puede marcar la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte y generalmente, el anuncio viene en el formato de un mensaje de texto: "Emergencia familiar" o "EF" para hacerlo más rápido si estás tratando de correr o golpear a un demonio lejos de ti.

― "Gracias a Dios no hay mensajes, quizás sea una noche libre de demonios" _―_ Pensé hablando conmigo misma en un profundo suspiro.

Me pregunto cómo le estará yendo a Prue con la quinta cita de esta semana, está en una misión de, o encontrar a alguien para tener sexo, o su alma gemela. Desde que me casé ha querido conseguir algo como lo que Leo y yo tenemos. No la culpo, considerando que yo renunciaría jamás a él, aunque hayan veces sea demasiado esfuerzo soportar que él se vaya por semanas.

― "Dios, lo extraño demasiado...si no viene a casa pronto, voy a tener que aceptar alguna proposición de estos borrachos" _―_ Pensé, y me arrepentí de inmediato.

Miré al rededor y vi a Prue sonriendo ampliamente a su cita; estaba despejando sus profundos ojos azules de su largo, oscuro y enrulado cabello. Siempre la envidié cuando era niña, es tan endemoniadamente hermosa, y esos ojos azules solamente le echaban sal a mi herida. Sigo estando celosa de ella a veces, pero ella merece toda la atención que recibe: siempre ha sido la que está ahí para mi y Phoebe, quiero decir, ella ayudó a al abuela a criarnos desde la muerte de mamá.

― Hola dulzura _―_ Escuché que me decían desde mi espalda, y me aseguré de rodar los ojos antes de darme vuelta para dirigirme hasta mi guardia, al que solía llamar varias veces de un tiempo a esta parte.

― "Por dios, estoy ardiendo" _―_ Pensé mientras medio escuchaba lo que mi quinta cita de esa semana me estaba diciendo.

El chico estaba cerca del 6 en mi lista, nada mal, pero yo estaba buscando 9 o 10 esos días. Si Piper supiera que estoy haciendo "la lista" otra vez, de seguro rodaría los ojos y bufaría. Asentí a algo que dijo sin escuchar, esperando a que no me hubiese dicho algo como "Hey, soy un demonio, ¿Puedo matarte?" Por lo que decidí empezar a ponerle atención de nuevo. Él no era aburrido, y escuchaba todo lo que yo decía, pero no estaba de humor esa noche, y a menos que todo terminara en la cama, no estaba interesada. Podría decirle "Hey, vamos a tu casa y veamos cuántas posiciones podemos hacer" Estoy segura de que no segaría ante mi sugerencia, ¡Es un hombre por el amor de Dios!, pero no soy tan fácil. A lo mejor debería ir a casa y estudiar el libro de las sombras, así empezar a pensar menos en sexo y más en instinto de superviviencia.

― "Me pregunto cómo está Piper...es una noche ocupada y está actuando a la defensiva por alguna razón" _―_ Pensé, mientras le decía a mi cita que debía ir al baño.

Me puse de pie, bajando un poco mi mini falda antes de terminar mostrando todo al P3 entero y me dirigí hacia al baño, mirando hacia atrás para asegurarme de que mi chico no se diera cuenta de que me había desviado hacia el mostrador del bar, en donde Piper tenía sus manos en sus caderas, mirando enojada al tipo que le sonreía, mirándola de arriba a abjo.

― Maldita sea, odio a los ebrios _―_ Dije, sintiendo la rabia crecer en mi interior.

Piper trabaja hasta tarde y se va sola, eso me asusta, aunque nunca se lo haya dicho. Podría empezar a esperar a que llegar a casa antes de irme a dormir, y si es que se empieza a atrasar, llamarla. Sí, ella tiene el poder de congelar y todo pero toma un solo segundo para que las cosas vayan horriblemente mal y se salgan de control, como casi ocurrió hace un par de noches: ella estaba caminando hasta el auto, como muchas veces sin problema, pero ahora fue distinto. Alguien vino por detrás y prácticamente abofeteó su cabeza contra el auto, sobre la ventana del conductor, ella estaba mareada pero se las arregló para congelarlo y llamar a Leo: nunca lo había visto tan furioso en toda mi vida, estaba a punto de matarlo por lo que pudo haberle hecho, por lo que Piper tuvo que congelarlo a él también. Ella llamó a Darryl y el tipo fue arrestado por atacarla, pero la dejó perturbada durante un tiempo. Leo estaba asustado de tocarla incluso, generalmente porque las primeras horas después del incidente ella lo empujaba cada vez que se acercaba. Recuerdo haber visto el dolor y la rabia en sus ojos, el que una vez había sido un hombre pacífico, ahora estaba listo para rasgar un corazón humano en dos con sus propias manos. Ahora, Seth acompaña a Piper hasta su auto en las noches y se mantiene mirándola durante toda la tarde y noche para asegurarse de que nadie la esté mirando con otras intenciones. Piper no cree que ella es una mujer sexy y hermosa, y a veces puede ser algo inocente cuando se trata de chicos mirándola. Sé cuanto ama su intimidad con Leo, digo, lo sé porque mi cuarto está junto al suyo y cada vez que él aparece después de haber estado lejos, pasan la noche entera juntos. ¿Cómo puede ser un luz blanca tan bueno considerando que estuvo soltero durante 65 años?

― "Demonios, me estoy acalorando otra vez" _―_ Me dije, observando como Seth sacaba al tipo borracho del bar antes de que lo hiciera yo con mis propias manos.

Piper respiró profundamente y siguió sirviendo tragos y comida a los nuevos clientes mientras yo me acercaba.

― ¿Todo bien? _―_ Pregunté sentándome frente a ella.

― Sí, solamente otro tipo al que hay que echar _―_ Respondió ella, apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa para acercarse más a mi y poder escucharme.

― Piper, ¿Por qué no te vas a casa y descansas un poco? Has estado aquí desde la tarde _―_ Le sugerí, a sabiendas de la respuesta que iba a recibir.

― No, estoy bien, de todas formas esto me entretiene mientras espero a que Leo regrese _―_ Respondió y empezó a jugar con su cabello, revelando una cicatriz que le había quedado después del ataque.

― Supongo que Leo va a curar eso, ¿Cierto? _―_ Le pregunté, poniendo mi cartera sobre la mesa para evitar que alguien la tomara, empezando a sentir la furia creciendo otra vez.

― No puede hasta el juicio de la semana que viene, tengo que mostrar alguna herida para conseguir que lo encarcelen, o algo _―_ Respondió, acomodándose el cabello para cubrir la marca.

― Eso apesta.

― Dímelo a mi, doy la impresión de esposa maltratada _―_ Rezongó.

― Piper, tu no...

― ¿Cómo va la cita?

Es muy buena para cambiar el tema cuando le conviene. Arrugué mi nariz para hacerle notar que tenía perfectamente claro qué estaba tratando de hacer.

― Bien, supongo.

― ¿Qué número es en tu lista? _―_ Me preguntó inclinando ligeramente la cabeza.

― Sabías que estaba haciendo la lista de nuevo _―_ Le respondí, dando una mirada de reojo hacia atrás.

― Yo lo sé todo Prue.

― Me pregunto qué estará haciendo Phoebe esta noche _―_ Pregunté, tratando de no mirar a Piper a los ojos ahora que yo también cambiaba de tema.

― Estoy aburrida... _―_ Dije sentándome en el sillón del living.

Sabía que debería haber ido los ojos de Piper al club esta noche, pero no me sentía bien estando rodeada de tantas personas ahora. No quiero escuchar acerca de las aventuras amorosas de Prue o de la Tríada esta noche, especialmente esta noche. Sé que tengo que decirles sobre Cole...pero no creo que pueda manejar a Prue echando fuego por los ojos, o la preocupación y decepción de Piper.

― ¡Me aburro! _―_ Repetí en voz alta, porque sabía que era la única en la casa.

A lo mejor podía leer un libro, pero no tengo ningún tipo de libro que me gustase leer en ese momento. Piper tenía, pero casi todos eran de amor...y bueno, para alguien que pasó por un real infierno para poder casarse con su alma gemela, debería ser mucho más interesante leer una buena historia de acción en lugar de una trillada novela de amor en donde el chico conoce a la chica, ella pierde al chico, y él se las arregla para recuperarla, y así. Bueno, creo que es mejor que nada y, ¿Por qué no agregar más tragedia a mi vida y leer una historia de amor, aún cuando tuve que matar al mío? Siento una lágrima caer por mi cara, pero niego con la cabeza: no voy a seguir llorando. Ha pasado un mes y debo seguir adelante. Limpié la lágrima de mi cara usando el dorso de la manga de mi sudadera gris, como he estado haciendo estas últimas tres semanas y me dirigí hasta el cuarto de mi hermana del medio a ver si encontraba algo interesante que leer.

Entré al cuarto oscuro de Piper, esperando que ni ella ni Leo hubiesen orbitado a la habitación y estuvieran disfrutando de un bocadillo de media noche. Hice una mueca de digusto al pensar en eso mientras habría la puerta, esperando escuchar alguna queja de Piper, pero el cuarto estaba vacío y silencioso. Suspiré aliviada y entré prendiendo las luces para iluminar la habitación. Su cama estaba echa, como siempre, y todo parecía estar en su lugar.

― "Es una maniática del orden, se volvería loca si entrara a mi cuarto. Solamente hago mi cama cuando alguien más va a dormir conmigo, aunque en estos días sea solamente una habitación para uno" _―_ Pensé, adentrándome en la pieza.

Me puse a caminar cerca de la repisa de libros en la pared más lejana, hasta que "algo" llamó mi atención: el diario de Piper.

― "¿Podía hacerlo más tentador, dejándolo aquí, así como así?" _―_ Pensé, pasando de largo en busca de lo que había ido a buscar, pero la escena era demasiado, demasiado tentadora para mi; ok, soy un desastre cuando se trata de autocontrol, por lo que tomé el diario desde su posición.

Los pensamientos de Piper siempre han sido privados, y a veces no tenía idea en qué estaba pensando, pero esto era mil veces mejor que una aburrida historia de amor. Por su puesto, estaba tomando una oportunidad, ella podía aparecer en cualquier momento orbitando con Leo.

― Sexo maníacos _―_ Dije con una sonrisita.

Por supuesto que aquí podían haber cosas sobre mi o Prue, incluso cosas malas. Piper siempre guardaba sus pensamientos sobre nosotras a si misma, como la mayoría de la gente suele hacer, pero ella nunca quiere herir a nadie y aqui estoy yo, metiendo mi nariz en donde nadie me había llamado.

Decidí sacar un libro de amor de la respisa, en el caso de que apareciera, podría cubrir el diario con él. Buen plan, parecía estar muy orgullosa de mi idea y me hice un ovillo al recostarme apoyada en la cabecera de la cama, lista para empezar a leer los más secretos y profundos secretos de Piper Halliwell. Abrí el diario con la misma emoción que siente un niño pequeño cuando entra a un cuarto al que tiene prohibido ir. Sentí un hormigueo en mi piel y un nudo de exaltación en mi estómago mientras habría la primera página, posando mis ojos sobre lo primero que vi escrito.

_25 de agosto de 1989._

_Acabo de llegar a casa, luego del campamento de verano y nunca había estado tan cansada. Debo haberme divertido bastante, pero para ser sincera, no me acuerdo de mucho. La abuela dijo que eso pasa cuando el tiempo vuela, bueno, debió haber ido a la velocidad de la luz para mi. En tres semanas empezaré mi tercer año de escuela y realmente no quiero ir, creo que puedes entender por qué. No soy popular, la gente ni siquiera nota que estoy presente la mayoría del tiempo, pero a veces se acuerdan de mi cuando quieren jugar a bajarme los pantalones para divertirse. Bueno, así es la vida de una persona que no existe. _

_Hablamos luego.  
_

_15 de septiembre 1990._

_Han pasado un par de semanas desde que empezó la escuela y odio ir, ¡Dios, odio a Missy! Desaría que me dejara tranquila...por el lado amable, este es mi último año y al menos no tendré que vivir bajo la sombra de Prue esta vez, ahora puedo ser yo y no la "Hermana de Prudence Halliwell"._

_Hablamos después, espero que mañana sea un día mejor._

― "Ok, aquí hubo un gran salto temporal" ― Pensé, pero lo dejé pasar.

Prue me había dicho varias veces lo difícil que había sido la secundaria para Piper, pero siempre pensé que había exagerado un poco sobre eso. Di vuelta la siguiente página, empezando a sentirme culpable, pero el sentimiento fue rápidamente reemplazado por otros dos: mareo y nausas recorrieron mi cuerpo y dejé caer el diario sobre mis piernas. El cuarto empezó a girar y me sentí extraña, como siempre que tenía una premonición, pero esta vez fue diferente. Sentí que era empujada en todas direcciones mientras el cuarto empezaba a dejar de parecer tan confuso y más nítido. La primera cosa que noté, fue que el sol estaba saliendo.

― "Mierda, me desamayé o algo. Debí haber tenido alguna premonición de la que ya no me acuerdo" ― Pensé.

Una ola de pánico me recorrió: todavía tenía el dirio de Piper sobre mis piernas, pero parecía más pequeño y no tan viejo, además de que el cobertor de la cama parecía distinto. Me puse de pie rápido y fui a guardar el libro de romance sobre el librero, pero el libro ya no estaba y tampoco el librero.

― ¿Qué demonios...?, ¡Piper!, ¡Prue!

Grité sus nombres mientras ponía el diario de vuelta en su lugar y caminaba hasta la puerta, pero algo me detuvo cuando vi a una joven mujer entrar bastante molesta, dando un portazo.

― ¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí? ― Le exigí nerviosa, cuando no tienes un poder activo, aprendes a mantener la distancia.

La mujer usaba lentes de color rojo oscuro que le quedaban bastante grandes y su cabello estaba afirmado con un cintillo que dejaba su frente al descbierto. Usaba una camisa blanca y un sweater sin mangas, además de un paltalón negro. Casi me reí de su atuendo, pero tenía demasiado miedo de que esa mujer pudiera ser una bruja mala o un demono mal vestido, pero algo se me hacía familiar en ella: su cutis no era muy bueno, y sus ojos se veían tristes y solitarios, pero se veía demasiado familiar.

― ¿Quién eres? ― Pregunté otra vez.

Ella no respondió y tomó el diario de la cama, cruzando sus piernas y tomando un lápiz de su mochila azul.

― ¡Oye!, ¡No puedes leer eso!, ¡Es el diario de Piper! ― Le dije apuntándola, pero deteniéndome al darme cuenta de cuan hipócrita sonaba eso.

Me pregunté por qué demonios no me respondía, hasta que caí:

― ¡Oh por Dios!, ¡Es Piper! ― Dije, recordando una fotografía de cuando tenía dieciséis años ― ¿Piper?, ¿Puedes oírme?

El miedo que había sentido antes se había ido, dejando paso solamente a mi desconcierto, ¿Por qué estaba teniendo una premonición de su pasado?, ¿Por qué en el de ella?, Piper ya no es esa persona...ella es segura y fuerte, no la cobarde y tímida chica encorvada sobre el diario.

* * *

**Nota de la traductora: Ya gente, sinceridad!, ¿Se entiende?, ¿Queda agradable?, ¿Debo trabajar más en esto? Espero que les guste como va la cosa =) **


	3. Un dolor sin fin

_**Capítulo dos: Un dolor sin fin.**_

Me quedé mirando como Prue le dedicaba una mirada seria a Piper, por lo general, era yo la que peleaba con Prue y Piper quien intervenía para que evitáramos decir algo de lo que nos arrepentiríamos más tarde, por lo que me sentí incómoda viéndolas pelear. Piper caminó hasta la ventana del cuarto de Prue.

― Solamente...pensé que podríamos pasar más tiempo juntas, eso es todo...tu sabes, ir al cine o algo así... ― Contestó Piper, sin quitar su mirada de la ventana.

― Lo sé Piper, y lo haremos, pero Tom me pidió que pasáramos tiempo juntos este fin de semana, ha estado muy ocupado con sus clases y no he tenido tiempo de verlo ― Respondió Prue, suavizando su tono de voz.

― ¿Podemos ir al cine o simplemente hablar el fin de semana que viene? ― Preguntó Piper bastante nerviosa, volteándose a verla casi en suplicando con sus ojos.

― Claro que sí cariño, lo prometo ― Respondió Prue, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombres de Piper y mirando amorosamente los vidriosos ojos de Piper.

Las seguí hasta afuera del cuarto, pero Piper se detuvo en el pasillo poniendo sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de sus jeans.

― ¿Bajas? ― Preguntó Prue, acercándose a la escalera.

― Sí, ya voy, solamente...necesito arreglarme un poco ― Respondió secándose los ojos.

― Ok ― Dijo Prue y siguió bajando las escaleras.

Miré los jeans de Piper y pude verla perder su mirada en las líneas de tinta negra que estaban dibujadas sobre ellos. Recuerdo que Prue dijo que Piper solía dibujar sobre sus jeans en la escuela, y cuánto odiaría la abuela tratar de quitarlas.

― "Por eso siempre lavaste tu ropa" ― Dije siguiéndola hasta su habitación.

Decidé quedarme con ella en lugar de bajar a verme a mí misma en mi versión más joven, o quizás encontrarme con Tom, porque algo me decía que la razón de estar ahí tenía que ver con Piper esta vez. Empecé a pensar acerca de las premoniciones que había tenido durante estos últimos tres años, dándome cuenta de que nunca había tenido una premonición acerca de Piper, bueno, estaba esa vez en que perdió el avión pero no contaba. Siemper se trataban de mí, Prue o algún inocente, pero nunca de Piper. Seguí pensando en eso al entrar al cuarto de Piper y verla escribiendo en su diario otra vez. Estaba limpiándose las lágrimas de la cara mientras escribía, así que me asomé a mirar.

_19 de septiembre 1990_

_Prue vino a casa este fin de semana; realmente tenía ganas de salir y pasar algo de tiempo con ella, pero Tom vino y lo único a lo que ella se dedicó fue a hablar del maravilloso jugador de fútbol que era; como en la secundaria, siempre consiguiendo a los chicos populares. Cuando Tom está a solas conmigo, se ríe de mí y me llama "cara de pizza" o "nerd", que cómo es posible que yo pueda ser pariente de Prue. No peudo decírselo, a ella de verdad le gusta ese chico, y no podría soportar que se enojara conmigo...ella es mi única amiga, además de Phoebe, quien prefiere pasar el tiempo en conciertos que estar un rato con una perdedora como yo._

_Sentí mi corazón comprimirse; yo amaba pasar tiempo con ella, pero pensaba que ella no quería estar conmigo por ser tan jóven y estúpida._

― Bastardo ― Dije, sabiendo que ella no podía escucharme y viéndola retirar las lágrimas de su rostro.

Lo único que quería era abrazarla, decirle que la amaba, pero solamente podía mirarla guardar su diario en su mesita de noche y salir en dirección al baño.

La habitación se desvanció y me sentí aliviada al no sentirme mareada o con nauseas esta vez y esperando que mi premonición terminara, pero aparecí en la escuela. Yo estaba al fondo del salón, y los alumnos estaban o durmiendo e incluso babeando con la cabeza apoyada sobre la mesa, o enviándose notitas que pasaban de mano en mano, mientras el maestro escribía en la pizarra.

― Bueno, esto no ha cambiado demasiado ― Me dijo mirando al rededor, encontrándome con Piper escribiendo encima de sus jeans.

― ¿Piper? ― Le susurró una niña delante de ella ― Piper ― Repitió, al notar que no había respondido al primer llamado ― Oye, idiota ― Dijo un poco más fuerte, lo que hizo que Piper levantara su mirada y que algunos compañeros a su alrededor sonrieran y riesen en voz baja.

― ¿Qué quieres Missy? ― Preguntó enojada.

― ¿Lo tienes? ― Preguntó estirando su mano, esperando algo.

― Sí, aquí ― Contestó entregándole una hoja doblada.

― Más te vale que esto esté bien hecho, porque si repruebo el examen de mañana, no me gradúo y si no me gradúo, tu no vives, ¿Claro? ― Preguntó mirándo a Piper con posesividad.

― No vas a matarme, no tengo tanta suerte ― Murmuró sin que nadie la oyera, mientras Missy guardaba el papel en su mochila.

Me quedé en shock por un minuto, no por lo que Missy había dicho, ya que Piper tenía razón, ella no lo haría porque perra que ladra no muerde. Era la última parte la que me preocupaba.

― Piper, ¿Por qué quieres morir linda? ― Le pregunté agachándome junto a ella para alcanzar su nivel.

Ella siguió escribiendo en sus mantalones, como si nada.

― Piper, entiendo que esto es terrible para ti, pero por favor, no pienses eso ― Dije, hablando más conmigo misma que con ella, porquen o podía oírme.

Si no supiera que ella estaba viva, sana y salva en el futuro, estaría aterrorizada en este instante. El cuarto se desvaneció de nuevo y ahora estábamos en un pasillo de la escuela. Los alumnos pasaban de largo y a través de mí.

― Esto es raro ― Dijo estremeciéndome con una mueca extraña.

Ahora que podía atravesar personas (O ser atravesada) no tenía que hacer acrobacias o tratar de empujar a la gente para llegar hasta el grupo de gente reunida al rededor de una chica que era sin dudas, el objeto de burla.

― No ― Gemí apenas reconocí a la niña.

Era Piper, a quien le acababan de bajar los pantalones y no tenía escapatoria, solamente estaba sentada en el suelo con las rodillas en su pecho y el rostro escondido entre ellas, con los brazos cruzados encima.

― ¡Malditos matones! ― Grité, pero nadie me escuchó.

El estómago me quemaba por dentro producto de la ira que me producía ver eso, y si tuviese un poder activo, seguramente hubiese explotado. Corrí hasta Piper quien no paraba de llorar mientras los demás se reían de su desgracia. Me apoyé en la pared junto a ella y lo único que pude hacer fue llorar junto a ella.

― Por favor, que alguien la ayude ― Rogué ― Por favor ― Mi voz apenas se escuchaba, y un joven se acercó hasta ella con una chaqueta que usó para cubrirla.

― Ok, ya se diviertieron suficiente, ahroa váyanse, ahora ― Dijo el chico, ayudando a Piper a pararse del suelo.

Tenía el cabello rubio ceniza y ojos verdes; su actitud era dulce y cariñosa, llevando a Piper a un salón vacío. Ella nunca lo miró a la cara, pero le permitió guiarla hasta que cerró la puerta.

― Creo que esto es tuyo ― Le dijo, entregándole su pantalón.

La vi recibirlo, pero sin atreverse a levantar la mirada. Estaba agradecida de que alguien la hubiese ayudado al fin, pero seguía furiosa, muy furiosa y empecé a darme vueltas por la habitación tratando de calmarme.

― ¿Estás bien? ― Le preguntó en voz baja, volteándose para que Piper pudiera ponerse sus pantalones otra vez.

― Estoy acostumbrada ― Respondió con monotonía.

― Me llamo A.J, ¿Y tú? ― Le preguntó, todavía de espaldas a ella.

― Piper, y gracias, pero tengo que irme ― Respondió y se dirigió hasta la puerta.

― Piper, es un nombre genial ― Le dijo, esta vez mirándola abrir la puerta, pero deteniéndose antes de salir.

― Mira, he tenido un día horrible, así que si quieres reírte de mí, hazlo ahora que estamos solos y no delante de los demás, ¿Ok? ― Le pidió cruzándose de brazos y entrecerrando los ojos.

Me di cuenta de que intentaba parecer fuerte, pero sus ojos castaños siempre la delatarían al verse vidriosos y a punto de comenzar a llorar.

― No. No quiero burlarme de ti, de verdad me gusta tu nombre ― Respondió levantando sus manos y aclamando inocencia, tratando de defenderse y hacerla sentir bien al mismo tiempo.

― Claro ― Respondió abriendo la puerta.

― Piper espera, mi chaqueta ― Se apresuró a decir para detenerla.

― Oh, toma ― Respondió entregándosela y saliendo en dirección al patio de la escuela.

No sé si A.J era sincero o si estaba actuando, pero era lindo, muy lindo y no el tipo de persona que se interesaría en alguien como Piper cuando era una dieciseisañera. ¡Dios! Quería que esto se terminara rápido, solamenet quería ir al club y darle el abrazo más grande del mundo, además de encontrar a todas esas personas y cargarles una maldición de la cual no podrían deshacerse nunca, pero la escena cambió otra vez.

― Genial, ¿Y ahora qué? ― Dijo intentando concentrarme en la nueva imagen que poco a poco empezaba a hacerse nítida.

Estaba afuera, junto a un gran roble y era otoño, lo cual deduje al ver a los niños ma´s adelante usando chaquetas de manga larga. Escuché un crujido detrás del árbol y me acerqué al ruido. Piper estaba sola, sentada bajo él y haciendo una tarea, que a simple vista parecía ser de química avanzada.

― Para mí, esto está en chino ― Le dije sentándome a su lado.

Pude ver por qué le gustaba ese lugar, era tranquilo y la gente no molestaba. Pareccía estar en paz por el momento, copiando símbolos desde el libro. La vi dibujar una línea después de una especie de algoritmo de H20 y otros términos químicos.

― Realmente eres inteligente ― Le dije.

No sólo lo pensaba por todo lo que estaba pasando, sino que también porque manejaba el problema de una manera tan simple como si no fuera un desafío para ella.

― Hola ― Dijo A.J, saliendo detrás del árbol. Tanto Piper como yo saltamos por la sorpresa.

― Hola ― Repitió Piper, y continuó haciendo su tarea.

― Wow, ¡Química avanzada!, dijeron que eras inteligente ― Le dijo sentándose junto a ella ― Eh...¿Te molesta si me siento aquí? ― Preguntó tímidamente.

― Puedes hacer lo que quieras, no importa lo que yo pueda decir ― Dijo aún concentrada en su papel.

Era raro todo el asunto, él estaba muy nervioso y ella muy fría.

― Piper, creo que le gustas... ― Le dije sonriendo a dos adolescentes ajustándose a sus hormonas.

Él se quedó en silencio, sin saber qué decir y poniendo sus manos al rededor de sus rodillas.

― ¿Haces tutorías? ― Le preguntó.

― No, ¿Por qué? ― Respondió mirándolo con el rabillo del ojo.

― Necesito ayuda con matemática univesitaria...soy pésimo en eso y necesito aprender si quiero ser ingeniero.

― Eh, eso puede ayudar ― Dijo Piper y resopló un poco, cubriendo su boca para ocultar su gesto.

― ¿Entonces puedes ayudarme?, Te pagaría ― Le dijo ignorando la risa torpe de Piper.

― Supongo que sí, pero no es necesario que me pagues.

― Ok, ¡Genial!, Te dejaré hacer tu tarea tranquila, gracias Piper ― Dijo y se puso de pie, pero esperando a ver si ella le decía algo antes de que se fuera, escondiendo sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos.

Podría jurar que su cara estaba algo sonrojada, y parecía intranquilo balanceándose sobre sus talones en espera de algún tipo de respuesta.

― Podemos empezar la semana que viene ― Dijo finalmente, volviendo a retomar su lectura.

― Nos vemos entonces ― Respondió sonriendo.

A él de verdad le gustaba ella, lo pude ver en sus ojos y era la primera vez que me sentía bien por Piper, estaba conociendo a un amigo, y quizás un novio. La escena cambió otra vez en u simple flash, y ahora estaba en el cuarto de Piper otra vez, pero seguían siendo los noventas, o eso me indicaron los posters de las bandas pegadas en su cuarto. Ella estaba frente a un espejo, peinándose el cabello.

― Ok Pip, esto es lo que conseguí ― Dijo la voz de la niña que entró al cuarto cargando algo de ropa entre sus manos.

Sonreí al ver a mi yo de catorce años esforzándose por evitar que la ropa se cayera al piso mientras intentaba ponerla sobre la cama.

― Gracias Pheebs ― Dijo Piper, poniéndose de pie desde su silla y caminando hasta la pila de cosas que yo había bajado de mis brazos.

― ¿Estás nerviosa? ― Le preguntó dejándome caer sobre la cabecera de la cama.

― Sí...creo que voy a vomitar ― Respondió, llevando sus manos a su estómago.

― A.J es lindo y simpático ― Le dijo jugando con un peluche sobre su cama.

― ¿Tu crees? ― Preguntó tomando una blusa.

― Sip, entonces, ¿Qué vas a usar?

― No tengo idea Phoebe, soy pésima en asuntos de moda.

Tomé una blusa de manga larga de color celeste en cuello V.

― ¿Y esta? ― Dijo poniéndosela encima, para ver como le quedaba.

― No sé...creo que enseña mucho ― Comentó mirando al cuello V y preocupada de su nulo escote.

― ¡Por favor Piper!, vive un poco, además, creo que te queda muy linda.

― Si tú dices ― Respondió, sentándose y tomando el cepillo de pelo un poco nerviosa ― Quizás no deba ir.

― No Piper, debes ir, estoy segura de que le gustas.

― No sé Phoebe, tengo miedo ― Contestó llevándose las manos a la cara.

― No tengas miedo Piper, todo va a salir bien ¿Sabes?, Tu pelo es muy hermoso, deberías dejarlo suelto.

― Gracias, pero creo que lo llevo suelto la mayoría del tiempo ― Le dijo confundida.

― No, no todo para atrás, sino que así ― Le explicó dejando caer algo de cabello por el costado de su rostro.

Su pelo caía por los bordes de su cara, destacando sus ojos marrones, mientras que el resto caía como una cascada sobre sus hombros y espalda. Tenía ondas naturales, y también era brillante, era realmente hermoso y vi a Piper sonreír ante su propio reflejo, pero también cambiar su expresión ante las imperfecciones en sus mejillas y mentón.

Mi yo de catorce años debió haberlo notado, y tomó algo de maquillaje para empezar a aplicárselo.

― No le digas a al abuela que tengo esto, o va a matarme ― Le pidió delineándole los ojos y luego pintándole los labios con un marrón claro.

Se veía muy linda con tonos cafe y negro, y yo lo sabía incluso en ese entonces.

― ¿A dónde irás esta noche? ― Le preguntó guardando el maquillaje en una mochila.

― A una fiesta ― Respondió Piper, poniéndose sus lentes otra vez.

― ¿Dónde?

― En casa de Missy... ― Respondió con la cabeza baja.

― ¿No que la odiabas?

― Sí, pero iré con A.J y él es un chico popular, así que estaré bien ― Respondió mirando a mi joven yo en busca de apoyo.

― No estás saliendo con él solamente porque es popular, ¿Verdad?

― No, de verdad me gusta...ha sido muy dulce conmigo y...solamente somos amigos Phoebe ― Rezongó.

― Bueno, te ves hermosa. Diviértete mucho, yo voy a ver MTV ― Dijo saliendo del cuarto.

Vi a Piper respirar profundamente y exhalar, todavía jugando con su cabello. Parecía incómoda y ansiosa. Se puso de pie y tomó su diario y se sentó sobre su cama, tomando un lápiz, por lo que me acerqué a espiar.

_10 de noviembre de 1990._

_Bueno, es tiempo para salir al mundo, o al menos de la casa un sábado por la noche. A.J llegará pronto a buscarme, ¡Dios! siento que me voy a vomitar, y posiblemente en el auto, con mi suerte.._

_Deséame suerte, nos vemos._

― Buena suerte ― Le dije parándome junto a ella y viéndola cerrar su diario y guardarlo en su mesita. El cuarto se desvanció otra vez.

Tal vez, ahora despierte en casa. Me pregunto cuánto tiempo he estado aquí, y si es que me desmayé en el cuarto de Piper con el diario en mis manos, pero no me sorprendí cuando me encontré de pie en la sala de una casa rodead de adolescentes ebrios y con música de George Michael sonando en la radio. Empecé a caminar por el lugar en busca de Piper y A.J, encontrándolos conversando en la escalera. Él tenía un vaso plástico en su mano, el cual revolvía con la muñeca al tiempo en que miraba al resto de la gente. Piper miraba al lado contrario, jugando con un anillo que tenía en su dedo. Se veía muy linda, y para nada fuera de lugar.

― ¿Quieres ir a sentarte a otra parte antes de que nos aplasten? ― Le preguntó Leo, esquivando a la gente pasando sobre ellos.

― Sí ― Rió Piper.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y pasaron delante de Missy, quien estaba al otro lado del salón; ninguno de los dos la vio y entraron a la cocina. Pude ver la expresión de felicidad de Missy, cambiar rápidamente a molestia.

― Sí viste bien perra, ella está arrazando con el lugar ― Dije mirándola de arriba a abajo.

― ¡No puedo creerlo! ― Se quejó rodano los ojos y mascando su goma de mascar, relamiéndose los labios.

― ¡Así es!, Piper tiene un lindo y dulce novio, perra ― Le dije volteando para ir a la cocina, pero deteniéndome al escuchar a Missy hablar en voz alta.

― ¡Eso es inaceptable!, Esa nerd en mi fiesta...¡Ni siquiera estaba invitada!, ¡Y con él! ― Se quejó hablándole a dos niñas que asintieron como cachorritos ante sus reclamos.

― A.J es muy guapo, ¿Qué demonios hace con ella? ― Dijo la chica de la derecha.

― No sé, pero va a pagar por esto: él es mío, y ella no tiene nada que hacer aquí.

Missy entró a una habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Necesitaba advertirle a Piper, sabiendo que no podía oírme, pero quizás, solamente quizás, ahora pudiese escucharme.

* * *

Respuesta(s) de review(s) (Por la traductora):

**ViryFuusara : **¡Mil gracias por tu comentario 100% voluntario! jaja, sí, repararé en arreglar los errores de la autora original, como los cambios bruscos...espero que acá hayan quedado más claros y menos confusos. Le enviaré un "resumen" de reviews a la autora al final de la historia, para que sepa que se dice por estos lados del idioma =)


	4. La suerte de Piper

**Lamento la tardanza (He dicho esto como 20 veces esta semana, pero no importa). Acá el siguiente cap.**

* * *

**_Capítulo tres: La suerte de Piper_.**

Corrí a la cocina lo más rápido que me permitieron mis piernas. Piper estaba hablando con A.J, ¡Dios!, se veía tan feliz...

― Gracias por venir Piper ―le dijo él con timidez, poniendo su vaso vacío sobre la encimera de la cocina.

― Gracias por invitarme, me estoy divirtiendo ―respondió ella, tomando un sorbo de su bebida.

― Eh...Piper...sé que solamente somos amigos pero...¿Te gustaría salir conmigo en una cita? ―le preguntó escondiendo sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de sus jeans.

Piper casi se atragantó con su bebida, nunca había sido invitada a salir antes, y tosió tapándose la boca.

― Déjame traerte agua ―le dijo corriendo hasta al lavaplatos y tratando de calmar la situación.

― Piper, necesitas irte, ¿Me entiendes?, Necesitas irte ―le dije, pero ella no podía escucharme, solamente tomaba bebida.

A.J volvió con el vaso de agua y se lo entregó, mirándola a los ojos.

― Piper, no quise presionarte.

― No, no es eso es...solamente me sorprendió un poco ―respondió, tomando otro trago de su vaso.

― De verdad me gustas, y me gustaría pasar más tiempo contigo, además de estudiando ―le pidió con esperanza.

Piper dejó el vaso y miró hacia abajo, pero sus ojos estaban en los suyos. Su cara se puso roja, y empezó a jugar con el anillo que llevaba en su dedo.

― A.J, eres un chico genial y podrías tener a cualquier chica que quisieras...¿Por qué a mí?

― ¿Y por qué no?, eres inteligente, divertida, y hermosa ―rspondió, llevando su mano al rostro de ella.

― Piper tienes que irte, por favor ―le pedí, viendo como Missy y sus mascotas llegaban hasta ellos.

― Tengo que ir al baño, solamente, piénsalo ―le pidió A.J antes de irse de la cocina.

Lo único que yo pude hacer, fue gritar.

― ¡A.J espera!, ¡No la dejes sola!

Piper sonrió y cerró los ojos, respirando profundamente.

― ¿Piper? ―dijo Missy, de pie frente a ella.

Pude ver que la expresión de mi hermana cambió, abriendo los ojos al encontrarse frente a su archienemiga.

― Missy, puedo explicarte...

― No, está bien Piper, te ves normal y viniste con A.J, así que está bien...me gusta tu cabello ―comentó, jugando con un mechón de Piper.

― Maldición Piper, ¡Está jugando contigo! ―le grité, pero fue infructuoso.

Vi a Piper sonreír al sentirse aceptada por el grupo.

― Gracias.

― Hey, a todo esto, gracias por las respuestas del exámen, pasé con puntos extra ―le dijo Missy, tomando un vaso de la mesa.

― De nada ―respondió poniendo sus manos sobre sus jeans.

― Eres muy buena en matemáticas, ¿Cierto? ―preguntó Missy.

― Sí, eso creo.

― Tenemos que hacer el estúpido desfile para el día de acción de gracias, y no sabemos cuántas flores vamos a necesitar.

― Bueno, tienes que medir la superficie del lugar a utilizar y el tamaño de la flor que vas a...

― Piper, me perdí cuando dijiste "medir" ―se rió Missy, cortando la inspiración matemática de Piper.

― Perdón ―rió Piper.

― Oye, sé que viniste con A.J, pero, ¿Podrías ir a echarle un vistazo al carro alegórico?...A, vamos a ir al cine el sábado a ver Top Gun, ¿Quieres ir?

― Claro, ¿Dónde está? ―preguntó Piper con una sonrisa amplia.

― Maldición Piper, ¡No vayas!, Van a hacerte daño cariño, por favor ―le dije, pero me sentí desperanzada.

― Afuera. Beth, dile a A.J que nos encuentre allá, y que nos traiga algo para beber, eso es para lo único que sirven los chicos ― l pidió Missy a su amiga, quien asintió mientras ella se llevaba a Piper al patio.

― ¡A.J! ―grité, siguiéndolas― "Oh Dios, le van a quitar los pantalones otra vez o algo peor" ―pensé, intentando seguirlas en su camino.

Las dos se las arreglaron para hacerse espacio entre la gente. Missy y Kate tomaron a Piper de los brazos y empezaron a arrastrarla.

― ¿Qué estás haciendo? ―preguntó Piper, entrando en pánico y tratando de soltarse de ellas.

― Tu no perteneces aquí idiota, mantente lejos de A.J ―le dijo Missy, y la piscina apareció en el mapa.

― ¡No!, ¡No sabe nadar!, ¡A.J! ―grité.

― Esperen, no puedo...

Piper trató de explicarles que ella no sabía nadar, pero era demasiado tarde: las dos chicas ya la habían empujado al gélido agua.

― ¡Piper! ― grité, corriendo hasta el borde de la piscina, y vi a mi hermana luchar por mantenerse a flote.

Gritaba, pedía ayuda, incluso dijo que no sabía nadar, pero las risas de la gente sepultaban su voz. Bastaron unos pocos segundos antes de que estuviera hundida bajo el agua.

― ¡Hagan algo maldita sea! ―grité.

La multitud seguía riendo, mientras que Missy sonreía ampliamente de su pequeña travesura, pero su cara empezó a cambiar a preocupada cuando vio que Piper se hundió. Treinta segundos, un minuto, dos minutos pasaron y el grupo que una vez se estaba riendo, ahora estaba en silencio; algunos incluso escaparon gritando "Está muerta, vayámonos de aquí".

― Está sana y salva, está sana y salva ―comencé a repetirme, escondiendo mi cara entre mis manos y arrodillándome en el suelo.

― ¡Piper! ―gritó A.J, y se zambulló en la piscina.

Miré a través de mis lágrimas, y lo vi sacar a Piper del agua, pero ella no se movía. No respiraba. Todo el mundo se apartó, y Missy seguía en estado de shock.

― Vamos Piper, respira ―le pidió A.J, comenzando a RCP sobre ella.

Lo vi realizar el procedimiento como si ya lo hubiese hecho varias veces antes.

― "¿Cómo un diesicieteañero sabe hacer eso?" ―me dije, tratando de evitar hiperventilarme más.

Tardaron dos minutos hasta que finalmente, Piper comenzó a toser agua y él la recostó de lado.

― Gracias a Dios ―dijimos A.J y yo al mismo tiempo.

Ella estaba temblando descontroladamente, y sus ojos seguían cerrados, pero yo podía escucharla mascullar "Mamá".

― ¿Qué demonios pasa con ustedes? ―gritó A.J, y la levantó del suelo con suavidad, llevándola hasta su auto.

Yo miraba sin poder nada por ella, cómo la metía dentro del auto y se daba la vuelta para sentarse en el asiento del conductor. Encendió el motor del auto y prendiendo el aire acondicionado. Luego salió del auto y se dio la vuelta para sacar algo del porta maletas.  
Me senté en el asiento del pasajero, mientras ella seguía temblando, casi violentamente. Sus labios estaban morados y su piel pálida. Trataba de respirar.

A.J se sentó a su lado, cubriéndola con una manta y acariciando su espalda.

― Vamos Piper, vas a estar bien. Perdóname por dejarte sola, no debí hacerlo ―se disculpó, casi llorando en su oído.

Ella no le respondió, solamente asintió y me pregunté si tendría daño cerebral o algo así, quizás no se acordaba de ese episodio por eso. Me sentí aturdida por lo lento que pasaba el tiempo, y lentamente, ella empezó a levantarse y dejar de sacudirse.

― ¿Estás abrigada? ―le preguntó Aj, ayudándola a sentarse.

― Algo ―contestó tartamudeando.

― Lo siento ―repitió, agachando la cabeza avergonzado.

― No fue tu fulpa A.J ―le dijo Piper en tono suave, llevando su mano hacia su rostro y haciéndolo mirarla― Me salvaste la vida. Gracias.

Él la miró y sus ojos verdes se iluminaron al encontrarse con los de ella.

― Creo que debería llevarte a casa, necesitas descansar ―le dijo, y se subió al asiento del conductor.

― ¿A.J? ―preguntó Piper, en voz baja.

― ¿Sí?

―¿A dónde te gustaría ir en nuestra cita? ―preguntó, reenvolviéndose en la manta.

Yo estaba sentada junto a él, y su cara parecía incapaz de contener su sonrisa.

― Donde quieras Piper ―respondió, y la miró por el espejo retrovisor.

Piper estaba feliz a pesar de haber estado a pocos segundos de morir, por así decirlo. Y lo único que quería hacer yo era golpear algo, pero todo lo que trataba de golpear era atravesado por mi puño; era demasiado raro que a pesar de eso, pudiera sentarme sin pasar de largo.

― "No tiene sentido" ―pensé.

Dirigí mi mirada a la casa, grabándola en mi memoria a medida que el auto se alejaba. Me vengaría de lo que le hizo a Piper, lo juré.  
El viaje fue tranquilo y cuando llegamos a la mansión, A.J se bajó del auto y corrió hasta la puerta de Piper para ayudarla a bajar. Ya no estaba temblando, pero seguía mojada y arrimada a la manta.

― ¿Segura que estás bien? ―le preguntó, caminado con ella hasta la puerta.

― Sí, solamente cansada y...maldición, ¡Mis lentes! La abuela va a matarme.

A.J sacó los lentes de Piper de su bolsillo y se los tendió.

― Gracias, pero...¿Cómo?

― Se cayeron antes de que tu cayeras a la piscina, creo, los tomé y los guardé después de sacarte de ahí.

Lo vi poner sus manos sobre la fría cara de Piper y acercarse a sus labios. Ella cerró los ojos y le permitió besarla. Casi pude sentir lo que ella sentía: la tibieza y el amor; me atrevería a decir que las estrellas les estaban aplaudiendo.  
Empecé a llorar, pero esta vez no eran lágrimas de tristeza, sino de felicidad. El abrazo fue corto, pero largo al mismo tiempo, hasta que ambos se separaron. No pasaron más de diez segundos para que Piepr abriera los ojos e inhalara algo de aire helado.

― Te llamaré mañana para saber cómo estás y, podamos hablar acerca de a dónde podemos ir ―dijo A.J, apenas con un hilo de voz, tratando de mantenerse en calma.

― "Wow, debió haber sido un beso de aquellos" ―pensé, y lo vi acompañar a mi hermana hasta la puerta y decirle adiós.

Ella abrió el cerrojo, pero se detuvo antes de entrar, al igual que A.J, y ambos sonrieron.

Entré con ella y escuché cómo la abuela permitía que todo el vecindario se enterara de que estaba enojada.

― ¡Piper Halliwell! ¿Dónde demonios estab...?

La abuela se detuvo cuando vio a su nieta totalmente mojada y cubierta de una manta húmeda.

― Mi cielo, ¿Estás bien? ―preguntó, corriendo hasta ella.

― Estoy bien abuela. Solamente me caí en la piscina, sabes que soy torpe ―respondió sonriendo, intentando esconder la verdad.

― Apenas hay 12 grados allá afuera Piper, espero que no hayas estado bebiendo ―le dijo retóricamente, poniendo sus manos sobre sus caderas.

― ¡No!, la pasé bien con A.J y él tenía una manta en su auto, así que todo está bien.

La abuela bajó la guardia; ella confiaba en Piper más que en mí o Prue, porque era siempre práctica y jamás podría destruir su futuro por una borracherra o niñería absurda.

― Date una ducha caliente, te haré algo de sopa ―dijo la abuela, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Piper asintió con la cabeza y se echó a correr escalera arriba, riéndose por el camino.

Por lo que pude ver, eran las once de la noche y mi joven yo estaba plenamente dormida en mi habitación cuando Piper pasó de puntitas fuera de ella para entrar a su cuarto. Abrió la puerta y la cerró suavemente, corriendo hasta su cama. Se limitó a sonreír al cielo y a oler la manta alrededor de ella.

― Gracias ―dijo, mirando al cielo otra vez.

No estaba segura de a quién le estaba agradeciendo, a Dios, mamá o talvés a los dos. Me acosté junto a ella y sentí que mis ojos querían cerrarse; ardían, nunca había estado tan cansada. Pude escuchar el sonido del lápiz raspando el papel, y supe que, por primera vez, esta no era un recuerdo triste, sino uno feliz.

Empecé a quedarme dormida, esperando a que por fin se acabara todo eso, pero no era más que el principio de una pesadilla de la cual no podría escapar jamás.

* * *

**Nota de la traductora: ¿Y?...Sean sinceros y sinceras gente, ¿Les llama la atención este fic?, ¿O preferirían que dejara de traducirlo?**

Respuesta(s) de review(s) (Por la traductora):

**ViryMousy: **Sí, pobrecita...lo peor, es que se va a poner más y más feo para ella a medida de que pase el tiempo.


	5. Al fin

**Capítulo cuatro: Al fin.**

Estaba sentada en el asiento trasero de un auto bastante lindo, en donde Piper y A.J estaban también, pero en la parte de adelante.

_―_ Ok, este es un recuerdo bueno, espero _―_pensé, disfrutando la presencia de esos dos adolescentes enamorados.

"At last", canción de Etta James sonaba en la radio del Mazda Miata de A.J. Yo disfrutaba de la letra y de la melodía, y me sentí feliz, muy contenta. Retiré algo de cabello de mi rostro para poder ver con más claridad el oscuro cielo nocturno.

_Punto de vista de Piper:_

La luna estaba llena y sus cráteres e imperfecciones se mostraban sin timidez. A.J y yo hemos estado saliendo desde hace un par de semanas y aunque el mundo se levante en mi contra hoy, podría morir con una sonrisa en mi rostro. Ajusté mi blusa manga larga de color púrpura oscuro y la alargué un poco hacia abajo, sobre mis pantalones negros, apenas la canción terminó. Seguía un poco nerviosa pero no tanto como la primera vez que salimos juntos y me sentía más cómoda conmigo misma. Él era un caballero hecho y derecho; me abría la puerta y nunca ponía sus manos más allá de lo que yo le permitiera, y amaba conversar y abrazarnos, ¿Qué tipo de hombre disfruta hacer todo eso?

_―_ "Lo más posible es que sea gay" _―_me dije, riéndome de mí misma.

_―_ ¿Qué?, ¿Qué es tan gracioso? _―_me preguntó bajándole a la radio.

_―_ Solamente espero que no me digas que mis zapatos son bonitos _―_respondí sonriendo.

_―_ Oh, pensé que era la música, ¿Por qué tendría que decir que tus zapatos son bonitos? _―_me preguntó entornando sus ojos hacia mi.

_―_ Me gusta la música, es agradable _―_respondí, sin entrar en más detalles sobre mis pensamientos.

_―_ La luna está enorme esta noche _―_me dijo moviéndose un poco sobre el volante para verla mejor.

_―_ Está hecha en su mayoría de silicio con un 45% y un 24% de aluminio con aproximadamente un 15% de cal _―_le respondí con indiferencia.

_―_ Ok _―_dijo volteándose a mirarme.

_―_ Lo siento, a veces me voy por las ramas cuando me pongo nerviosa -dije jugando con los ventiladores del auto.

_― _Me gusta cuando lo haces. Eres inteligente Piper, y no debería darte vergüenza _―_dijo bajando su ventana y apoyando un codo en ella.

La canción de Dean Martin "Mambo Italiano" comenzó a sonar y A.J se encendió.

_―_ ¡Vamos a bailar! _―_dijo saltando del auto, corriendo hasta mi lado y abriendo la puerta.

_―_ A.J, no sé cómo hacerlo _―_traté de decirle, pero antes de saberlo, ya estaba bailando perfectamente.

Él me dio la vuelta, de alguna manera guió mis pasos con su cuerpo y me sentí como la luna orbitando la tierra y dejando que la gravedad me dirigiera. La canción fue corta, pero mi alma estaba activa, me estaba riendo sin ese estúpido sonido que solía hacer mientras él me abrazaba cerca suyo.

Pude sentir su pecho subir y bajar contra el mío cuando la música se detuvo y mi respiración se vio obstruida por un momento cuando mis ojos café oscuros se encontraron con los suyos verdes brillante. Sentí su mano en un costado de mi cara mientras me atraía más a él y cerré mis ojos preparándome para ese maravilloso cosquilleo que sentía cada vez que me besaba. Su abrazo era como la sombra de los árboles, como una canción de Skylark que hacía eco a través del bosque, él era lo más hermoso del mundo. Sentí sus suaves y húmedos labios sobre los míos y dejé que su lengua entrara en mi deseosa boca. Nunca me había sentido tan excitada en mi vida, y él se movía creando su propia danza con ella. Era lento y metódico, parecía que sabía a dónde ir mientras movía sus manos por mi cabello. Mi propia mano comenzó a recorrer su rubia melena mientras parecíamos flotar a través del tiempo y el espacio.

_―_ "Por favor, que esto no se termine jamás" _―_pensé mientras una linterna nos sacaba a regañadientes de nuestro mundo feliz.

_―_ Ok chicos, a casa -nos dijo un oficial de policía que se había acercado a nosotros.

_―_ Oh Dios, lo siento señor Thompson _―_dije acomodando mi falda y limpiándome los labios.

_―_ ¿Piper, eres tú? -preguntó acercándose más a la ventana del auto.

_―_ Sí, soy yo -respondí tratando de sonreír entre medio de mi vergüenza.

_―_ Bueno chicos, deben irse a casa, ¿Ok? -sugirió.

_― _Eh...tengo que ir al baño antes _―_respondió A.j antes de voltear y alejarse del oficial.

Era la primera vez que él no estaba mirándolo a la cara y cuando miré cerca de las caderas de A.J, pude entender por qué. Su parte baja sobresalía un poco.

_―_ "Wow, eso es grande" _―_pensé, y sonreí ante su difícil situación.

_―_ Ok, pero luego se van _―_nos dijo el Sr. Thompson mientras A.J corría hasta los árboles.

Volví al auto y el Sr. Thompson me siguió.

_―_ Me alegra saber que estás bien Piper _―_me dijo abriendo la puerta para mí.

Me detuve por un momento tratando de entender lo que quería decir con eso y me senté.

_―_ "Sé que me resfrié la semana pasada pero no creo que sea motivo de alarma"" _―_me dije viendo que A.J venía de vuelta al auto, sin mostrar signos de crecimiento en la parte baja de su cuerpo_―_ "¿Cómo hizo que bajara?" _―_me pregunté, pero decidí no pensar más en eso porque yo también estaba algo excitada en ese momento.

_Punto de vista de Phoebe._

Vi la escena pasar frente a mis ojos y me tranquilicé. Era un recuerdo feliz y no quería arruinarlo al pensar en que algo iba a atacarlos y luego correr tras Piper.

_―_ ¿Cómo lo hace para conseguir siempre a los chicos bien dotados? _―_me pregunté, y la escena, volvió a cambiar.

* * *

**Notas de la traductora: ¡Feliz año nuevo a todas y todos!**


	6. Hola Señor Anderson

**Ok, he de asumir que me había desencantado con este fic, pero al recibir el review de keisi-san**** y laura, decidí continuar la traducción. Significa mucho para mí, de verdad, se los agradezco del alma. Este cap, dedicado para ustedes.**

**Cariños, HalliwellMB.**

* * *

**Capítulo cinco: Hola Señor Anderson.**

Me desperté al abrirse una puerta y por un breve instante pensé que estaba en casa, pero una Prue de veinte años fue lo que apareció en la habitación de Piper junto a una versión de mi misma en mi juventud.

― Piper está en la ducha Prue, va a salir al cine con A.J. ―le dijo orgullosamente.

― Oh, ¿Y quién es ese tal A.J? ―preguntó Prue sonriendo mientras dejaba un regalo de color rojo sobre la cama.

― Su novio. ―respondió y tomó una pequeña cajita envuelta.

― ¡Hey!, eso no es para ti Phoebe. ―dijo Prue y se lo quitó de las manos.

― ¿Qué le trajiste?

― Tendrás que esperar para verlo.

Prue salió de la habitación con mi versión joven, y ahora, yo estaba sola en el cuarto. Empecé a creer que quizás todo eso no era más que una trampa de algún warlock o demonio, y que podrían haberle puesto algún hechizo al diario para mantenerme adentro. Sentió una ola de pánico recorrerme completa.

― Podrían necesitarme si están peleando con demonios, ¿Qué pasa si necesitan el poder de tres? ―me pregunté, y empecé a darme vueltas por el cuarto cuando la puerta del baño se abrió y vi a Piper salir envuelta en una toalla.

Se acercó a su alto armario de madera oscura, y lo abrió para sacar algo de ropa, pero se detuvo cuando vio la cajita sobre su cama. Se sentó y lo abrió inclinando su cabeza. Vi su amplia sonrisa cuando sacó un medallón que tenía una letra P en él. Piper lo abrió, encontrándose con una foto de mamá, Prue y yo adentro. Sus ojos se iluminaron un poco, también se aguaron. Ahora recuerdo que ella solía usar eso todo el tiempo, pero creo que lo perdió hace mucho porque nunba más se lo vi puesto. Se lo puso y caminó hasta el espejo, quitándose la toalla que cubría su cabello.

― "Dos recuerdos lindos de corrido, gracias a Dios". ―dije, y el cuarto cambió otra vez.

Estaba de vuelta en un salón de clases y algo nerviosa, esos lugares no eran propicios para Piper. Me dirigí a la parte trasera, pero ella no estaba ahí, y entonces descubrí por qué: el profesor era un hombre, no espera, un Dios. Era alto con cabello negro, corto y oscuro, y sus músculos se notaban un poco incluso bajo su camisa de manga larga. Tenía un trasero bastante lindo. Su voz era fuerte, pero suave y escribía en la pizarra.

"Señor Anderson, estudios universitarios avanzados" decía la pizarra, y yo, caminé hacia adelante. Ahí fue cuando noté que tanto Piper como todas las demás chicas, estaban sentadas en la fila de adelante, mientras que los niños, atrás. Me reí porque eso también me pasaba en la universidad cuando el profesor era sexy. Miré a través de la ventana y pude ver que era primavera al ver a un colibrí de cuello azul beber de una Azalea.

― "Dios, ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí?" ―me dije y me senté en la silla vacía junto a Piper.

Ella tenía su mano en su mejilla, apoyando su cabeza mientras miraba al profesor. Seguía siendo alumna de secundaria, por lo que podía ver. Tenía una chaqueta con las letras "A.J" en ella y un montón de parches de fútbol, baloncesto y béisbol.

― Ocupado chico ese A.J. ―me dije rezongando.

No puedo culpar a Piper por mirar así, es natural, yo también estaba mirando al profesor.

― Hola, señor Anderson. ―dije remarcando la palabra hola, solamente para darle un efecto sexy, aunque sabía que no podía escucharme, por lo que no hacía más que entretenerme a mí misma.

― Bueno, ya que tienen clara la tarea, la quiero en mi escritorio al principio de la clase de la semana que viene. ―dijo guardando unos papeles en su maletín.

Todos se pusieron de pie y se acercaron a la puerta, Piper era la última, porque llevaba más libros que nadie más.

― ¿Piper? ―le preguntó.

― ¿Sí, Doctor Anderson? ―preguntó, dándole respeto a su doctorado.

― ¿Podemos hablar un minuto?

― Claro. ―respondió, y dejó su mochila cerca de su escritorio.

― Estás muy cerca de obtener tu MIT. ―dijo sentándose.

Mis ojos se abrieron ante lo que acabo de oír, ¿Un MIT?, ¡Eso era genial! El maestro se refería al Massachusetts Institute of Technology como se diría en inglés; ¡No hay universidad más difícil a la cual ingersar que al instituto de tecnología de Massachussetts y ella estaba en vías de lograrlo!

― Oh, Piper...―dije con una sonrisa, más orgullosa que nunca.

― Lo sé, pero aún tengo que lograr una A+ en química. ―respondió ella ajustando sus lentes.

― Sigue trabajando en ello y podrás lograrlo Piper, yo sé que sí. ―dijo él, tomando su maletín.

― Doctor Anderson, ¿Hay alguna manera en que pueda ayudarme después de la escuela los miércoles?, estoy atascada en algunas partes y necesito algo de ayuda. Le pregunté a algunos de mis compañeros, pero están bloqueados también. ―le explicó Piper nerviosamente.

― Hum, sí, pero después de la escuela es un horario difícil para mí. Tengo que ir a buscar a mi hijo al kínder y tengo otras cosas que hacer, pero podríamos juntarnos a eso de las seis por una hora, si no te complica. ―respondió, y yo me recriminé a mí misma haber siquiera dudado que un espécimen así no estuviese casado.

― Claro, ¿Quiere que vaya a su casa?

― No, no se puede Piper, está contra las reglas. Tiene que ser aquí y es necesario que haya otra persona en la habitación, ya sabes, por tu edad.

― Pero no conozco a ningún otro adulto además de mi abuela y Prue...―respondió Piper, tratando de pensar en alguien más.

― Bueno, podrías preguntarles si no les importaría quedarse durante una hora, será aburrido para ellas pero podrían leer o algo así. O podría pedirle a mi asistente que me ayuda en la Universidad Golden Gate que viniese, tiene veintidós años y podría hacer su tarea mientras nosotros trabajamos.

― Ok, eso sería genial. Creo que su asistente es una mejor idea, Prue está muy ocupada y mi abuela tiene mucho que hacer también. ―dijo Piper.

― Muy bien te veré la próxima semana entonces. ―dijo, saliendo del salón mientras la imagen se desvanecía de nuevo.

― Dios, necesito salir de aquí...―dije mientras la habitación se volvía borrosa, antes de que apareciera en ella otra vez― ok, ―me dije mirando al rededor y vi a Tom― tiene que estar bromeando, ―dije, dándome cuenta que tenía sus pies apoyados en la mesa mientras leía una revista de deportes― pensé que venía a corregir exámenes, gran asistente el chico, ―dije antes de dirigir mi mirada al frente de la sala. Piper y el señor Anderson estaban escribiendo en la pizarra, y yo no tenía idea qué significaban todos esos símbolos pero Piper sí, e iba agregando más líneas.

― Piper, podrías ser una gran científico, ¿Lo sabes?, ―le dijo el doctor con una sonrisa.

― Gracias, y gracias por hacer esto. ―dijo sentándose en una de las mesas.

Oí una risita desde el fondo y a Tom cambiando la hoja de su revista.

― Sé a dónde terminarás amigo, ―le dije de mala gana― Dios, ¡Si no me comunico con alguien más pronto me voy a volver loca!

Piper estaba dándole la espalda a Tom, por lo que no oyó la risa. Él tenía un bolso negro a su lado que miraba de vez en cuando, como si estuviera esperando algo.

― "Irse, espero". ―pensé y volví a mirar a Piper. Se veía más madura, su busto estaba un poco más grande y su cara más limpia. Me senté a escuchar los términos científicos por unos diez minutos hasta que me quedé dormida en una silla muy incómoda.

― ¡NO! ―oí gritar a Piper y me desperté de un sobresalto. Mi visión era un poco borrosa pero cuando logré engocar, pude ver al señor Anderson metiendo su mano por debajo de la blusa de Piper y a Tom ponerse de pie.

― ¡Tom, ayúdala! ―grité esperanzada de que él fuese a terminar con eso, pero solamente puso la bolsa sobre la mesa mientras que Anderson su mano sobre la boca de Piper.

― Tranquila Piper, todo estará bien. ―dijo empujándola contra la mesa para evitar que se levantara .

― ¿Qué demonios te pasa Tom?, ¡Ayúdala! ―grité de nuevo, sintiéndome completamente inútil al no poder hacer nada por ella― va a salir bien de esto, sino nos hubiera contado, ¿Verdad? ―me pregunté a mí misma, intentado que mi cabeza controlara a mi corazón

― ¡Más rápido Tom, es más fuerte de lo que parece!, ―dijo el hombre mientras luchaba contra Piper y usaba su otro brazo para afirmar los de ella.

― En eso estoy, espera. ―respondió Tom y sacó una cinta y una cuerda.

― ¡No!, ¡Maldición que alguien la ayude! ―grité corriendo hasta la puerta.

Miré a Piper, sus ojos estaban llenos de miedo y trataba de usar sus piernas para empujarlos, le costaba, pero logró patear. Con toda la fuerza que tenía se las arregló para poner sus pies a un lado del escritorio y patear a Anderson hasta atrás. Piper se levantó y corrió hasta la puerta, pero Tom la tomó de un brazo.

― ¡Déjame ir por favor Tom!

La voz de Piper me desgarraba como si fueran cuchillos.

― ¡Déjala ir hijo de puta! ―grité yo ésta vez.

Tom tenía sus brazos al rededor del cuerpo de Piper y la levantó para llevarla hasta donde Anderson. Ella trató de gritar, pero él le tapó la boca mientras ella trataba de patearlo.

― La cuerda, ―dijo Tom poniéndola sobra le mesa.

Me quedé ahí, sin poder hacer nada.

― Esto es una pesadilla, esto no es real. Me quedé dormida mientras leía el diario de Piper y este es mi castigo por hacerlo, ―me dije poniendo mis manos sobre mi húmeda y cálda cara.

― No le hagas muchos moretones Tom, no queremos que nos descubran. ―dijo Anderson al verlo atarle los tobillos mientras el hombre más grande afirmaba a Piper en un abrazo de oso mientras estaba sentada en el escritorio.

Todo lo que podía oír eran las peticiones de Piper por ser liberada, a la cual hacían caso omiso mientras le ataban las manos a la espalda.

― ¿Qué diablos puedo hacer? ―me decía corriendo hasta ellos, intentando darles puñetazos, patadas, intentando de hacer algo pero no pasaba nada. Nunca me había sentido tan angustiada en toda mi vida― por favor que el recuerdo cambie, no quiero ver esto, ¡Por favor! ―grité a quien fuera que pudiera o quisiera escucharme.

― Piper, trata de relajarte, será menos doloroso si lo haces. ―dijo Anderson quitándose su chaqueta.

Los ojos oscuros de Piper dieron rienda suelta a sus sentimientos, a un montón de emociones que ondeaban como una bomba de miedo, terror, odio, ira y finalmente, derrota. Lo vi quitarse los pantalones mientras ella miraba hacia arriba tratando de encontrar una salida, ya fuera física o mental, mientras ellos deslizaban sus pantalones hasta sus tobillos hasta llegar al tope de la cuerda. Tod se quitó los pantalones y sacó una botella de una bolsa.

― ¿Dijo que era vírgen? ―preguntó Tom quitándose la ropa interior.

― Sí Tom, lo es. ― respondió Anderson quitándole a Piper la ropa interior de color rosa.

Me di la vuelta, no podía ver eso. Miré por la ventana la hermosa puesta de sol, que hubiera sido perfecta si no fuese por el horror que ocurría detrás de mí. Podía oír los gritos apagados de Piper y el sonido de la carne golpeando carne junto al quejido de los dos hombres. Me puse la capucha sobre la cabeza en el intento de cubrir el aluvión de sonidos y cerré los ojos con fuerza. Más tarde el silencio se apoderó de la sala y ya no podía escuchar a Piper, solamente a los hombres moverse. Cometí el peor error de mi vida al creer que la escena había cambiado y volteé a mirar: Tom estaba sobre Piper, mientras ella estaba inclinada sobre el escritorio de espaldas a él con un hilo de sangre cayendo por su pierna. Estaba inconsciente y su cuerpo cayó al suelo, pero nadie hizo nada por detenerlo. Me encogí al oír el sonido del golpe contra el suelo y Tom y Anderson se vistieron de nuevo. Corrí hacia ella y me arrodillé junto a su cuerpo inmóvil. Su respiración era lenta y su nariz estaba sangrando, lo que le complicaba más obtener algo de oxígeno, sobretodo porque la cinta no le permitía respirar bien.

― Dame la bolsa, Tom. ―dijo Anderson yendo hasta Piper.

― Toma. ―respondió entregándosela.

Anderson sacó un tipo de botella a la cual le desenroscó la parte superior y limpió su nariz.

― Vamos Piper, despierta. ―dijo moviendo el frasco por sus fosas nasales.

Los ojos de Piper se abrieron rápidamente y miró a su alrededor tratando de mirar alguna cosa. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de él y ella apartó su mirada, pero él la hizo mirarlo.

― Piper, si le dices a alguien sobre esto voy a lastimar, más de lo que ya estás. ―le advirtió sin siquiera parpadear.

― ¿Acaso es posible? ―pensé.

― Conozco a mucha gente Piper, tengo contactos. Incluso si me metes a la cárcel puedo acercarme a tu familia o a ti. Phoebe comienza el año que viene, podría hacerle lo imsmo a ella...o encargarle a alguien más la tarea de hacerlo, ¿Quedó claro? ―terminó, y Piper dejó escapar un chillido mientras negaba con la cabeza desde que él mencionó mi nombre.

― Por eso no supimos nunca...porque nos estaba protegiendo, ¡Oh Piper pudimos haberte ayudado! ―dije tratando de abrazarla, pero no hacía más que agarrar aire― ¡Detengan esto!, ¡Detengan esto ahora! ―grité hacia cualquier lado, hasta que mi voz se perdió.

― Si alguien te pregunta cómo te hiciste estas heridas, dirás que te caíste camino a casa, ¿De acuerdo? ―insistió Anderson.

Piper asintió mientras su cara hacía una mueca de dolor al momento en que Tom desataba sus piernas. Anderson la hizo girar a su lado y le quitó las cuerdas de las manos. Piper simplemente se quedó quieta mientras él le retiraba la cinta adhesiva de la boca y los hombres dejaron el cuarto, no antes de limpiar sangre y cualquier rastro del ataque. Se quedó ahí, acurrucada en posición fetal hasta que el reloj dio las siete de la tarde. La habitación estaba a oscuras cuando finalmente se puso de pie, temblando. Se veía como un ser insensible al que le habían quitado todo rastro de vida y no quedaba más que un caparazón de lo que había sido alguna vez. Se subió el pantalón y su cuerpo protestó ante el movimiento cerrando los ojos con fuerza ante un gemido de dolor. Le tomó veinte minutos vestirse y utilizó toallas de papel para limpiar la sangre cayendo por su pierna y muslo interno.

Yo también estaba adormilada ahora, pero la seguía como un perrito perdido que tenía miedo de acercarse. La vi caminar por los pasillo vacíos y las puertasd obles. Afuera estaba lloviendo, y ella se dedicó a caminar y caminar hasta llegar a la calle Prescott. La lluvia había lavado la sangre de su nariz y cara, y un corte en el ojo era la única lesión que se veía de entre las demás que se hallaban invisibles. Mantuvo la cabeza gacha, arrastrando su bolso por el camino. Me di cuenta de que no llevaba sus anteojos ni la chaqueta que A.J le había dado, su mente no estaba en otra cosa que preocuparse de respirar en ese momento.

A eso de las ocho, Piper llegó a casa. Comenzó a abrir la puerta, pero se detuvo de repente y acomodó su chaqueta, además de intentar encontrar sus lentes pero no lo logró. Trató de calmarse, estaba demasiado hiperventilada. Respiró hondo y con una mano temblorosa, abrió la puerta. Noté que que tenía la esperanza de que todos estuvieran afuera o en sus habitaciones.

― Piper, ¿Eres tú? ―gritó la abuela desde la cocina.

― Sí, llegué. ―dijo Piper tratando de llegar hasta la parte alta de las escaleras, pero se detuvo al verme salir de mi habitación. Corrió hasta el baño al igual que mi yo más jóven, quien levantó la vista al ver la puerta cerrada.

― ¡Piper tengo que ir! ―le dijo golpeando la puerta.

― Voy a estar un minuto. ―respondió, pero su voz sonaba mal.

― Piper, ¿Estás bien? ―preguntó apoyando su oído en la puerta― ¿A.J terminó contigo?, No, ¿Verdad?

― No Phoebe, estoy cansada, ¿Ok?

― Lo siento, avísame cuando desocupes. ―dijo mi yo más joven, y regresó a su habitación.

Entré al baño y vio a Piper desnuda, pude ver que tenía moretones al rededor de sus muñecas, tobillos y nalgas. Estaba temblando y se metió a la ducha para abrir el agua caliente, y no se molestó en cerrar la puerta de la ducha; simplemente se quedó ahí, dejando que el agua tibia la golpeara y luego caminó hacia el otro lado de la cabina de la ducha. Se dejó deslizar por el cristal hasta sentarse y llevó sus rodillas hasta su pecho. Su cabello largo, mojado y oscuro, cubría su cara y ella abrazó sus rodillas con sus brazos. El rimel negro caía por sus ojos y líneas del mismo color se recogían bajo ellos. Se veía enojada y triste al mismo tiempo, sus cejas estaban agachadas mientras que la parte interna de ellas se levantaban. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y toda de chispa de vida se había ido. Pude ver sangre corriendo desde abajo de ella, arremolinándose en el drenaje. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos ahí, hasta que un golpe en la puerta nos sacó de nuestras cavilaciones.

― Piper, ¿Vas a usar toda el agua caliente? ―preguntó mi yo del pasado desde el otro lado.

Quise gritar. Quería golpear a todo el mundo por tratar a mi hermana como basura, incluso a mi propia yo de juventud, pero sería inútil y decidí que esto era una especia de película de terror. La sala brilló, y ahora, estaba en una tienda.

― Dios, por favor, que ésta sea la última. ―rogué, y Piper apareció frente a mi vista.

* * *

_Respuesta(s) de review(s)_ :

**laura: **¡Gracias! Aunque cabe destacar que yo no hago nada más que ponerlo en español! jeje.

**keisi-san: **¡Ay Gracias! Me animaste mucho, se aprecia!


	7. Big red

**Y pasó otro mes desde que subí el cap pasado. No puedo creerlo! Lo lamento, espero que no vuelva a pasar.**

**Este capítulo está especialmente dedicado a ****keisi-san :)**

* * *

**Capítulo seis: Big red.**

Piper estaba caminando por el mostrador mordiéndose las uñas mientras miraba periódicamente hacia un lugar sobre la repisa. Decidí que observaría esto como si se tratara de una película para poder separar mis emociones, principalmente porque ya estaba drenada de ellas. Estoy aquí por una razón, y esa es ser detective no una hermana con el corazón destrozado. La cortada bajo el ojo de Piper ya no estaba y las mangas largas de su blusa cubrían las marcas de las cuerdas, si que aún quedaban. No tengo idea cuánto tiempo ha pasado pero el reloj blanco de la pared dice que son las diez de la mañana. Finalmente logro identificar qué es lo que está mirando Piper: un test de embarazo. Lo estaba mirando como si fuera a morderla, de paso miraba al dependiente de la farmacia. Lo conozco, se llama Mike Goldstein y es el farmaceuta de la abuela, ahora entiendo por qué Piper está tan reticente a acercarse al mostrador con un test de embarazo en la mano: él podría decirle a la abuela y eso, me asustaba hasta a mi. Piper miró al suelo con los ojos entrecerrados y apretó sus puños antes de salir de ahí, esperando a que él no la hubiese visto. La seguí de nuevo, así omo lo he estado haciendo durante días, quizás semanas, incluso meses, ya no lo sé. Piper pasó frente a una chica que estaba parada en la calle fumando un cigarrillo y se detuvo. Se acercó a la chica que no pasaba de los trece o catorce años; tenía el cabello largo y oscuro, pero con un flequillo corto sobre sus ojos castaños, y usaba una chaqueta militar de golor verde y pantalones negros.

― Hey.― dijo Piper tímidamente.

― Hey para ti también. ―respondió la chica fríamente, rodando los ojos.

― ¿Podrías hacerme un favor? ―preguntó Piper, ignorando su respuesta anterior.

― ¿Qué gano yo? ―dijo fumando su cigarrillo.

― Te doy una cajetilla si me compras un test de embarazo. ―respondió Piper apuntando a la casi vacía cajetilla que la chica tenía en sus manos.

― Test de embarazo, y yo pensaba que mi vida era triste. ―dijo sonriendo, mostrando sus frenillos.

― ¿Quieres la cajetilla o no? ―insistió Piper sin ánimos de discutir.

― De acuerdo. ―respondió la niña y tomó el dinero de la mano de Piper. Ella le entregó la suma necesaria para comprar ambas cosas, pero la chica abrió y cerró la mano algo molesta.

― ¿Qué?, eso debería cubrirlo todo.

― Yo sabré...―decidió. Piper suspiró y le dio el resto del dinero que tenía― Toma, sostén esto.―dijo entregándole la mitad de su cigarrillo encendido.

― Claro, pero apúrate, ¿Ok? ―respondió tomando la barrita de cáncer entre sus dedos.

Me quedé mirando la escena y mientras pedía a Dios que Piper no estuviese embarazada, escuché su nombre siendo gritado desde el otro extremo de la calle.

― ¡Piper H Halliwell! ―gritó Prue mientras cruzaba la pista.

Prue se veía más grande y su cabello estaba algo más largo, pero estaba furiosa. Tardé unos minutos en reparar en la razón de su enojo hasta recordar que Piper tenía un cigarrillo prendido en la mano.

― ¡Vamos Prue, déjala en paz! ―dije venemosamente, estaba enojada con ella, no, espera, furiosa, ¡Es nuestra hermana mayor!, ¿Cómo puede no saber lo que le ocurrió a Piper y que Tom es un bastardo?

― Prue. ―respondió Piper mirando su mano.

― ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? ―le dijo quitándole el cigarrillo y tirándolo al suelo― ¿Por qué estás fumando y por qué no estás en la scuela? ―preguntó poniendo sus manos sobre sus caderas.

― No es mío y vine a buscar medicinas para la abuela.

― "No es mío", ¡Como si no hubiera escuchado eso antes!

― No miente, es mío, ―dijo la chica que salió de la farmacia cargando una bolsita― O era mío. ―agregó al ver que su cigarrillo estaba en el suelo.

― ¿Cuántos años tienes? ―preguntó Prue mirándola con dureza.

― No tantos como tú. ―respondió mirando a Prue de arriba a abajo― Estaba sosteniéndolo por mí, así que relájate. ―dijo antes de irse de ahí. Piper la vio caminar hasta detrás de un edificio.

― Lo siento Piper, no sabía. Sé que tú nunca harías este tipo de cosas, es que, has estado tan distante últimamente...la abuela y yo estamos preocupadas. ―dijo poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de Piper. Ella se encogió y se alejó del contacto de Prue, lo que hizo que ésta se alejara un poco.

― ¿Estás bien?

―Sí, pero necesito volver a la escuela. ―respondió y comenzó a caminar hasta el callejón a donde la otra chica se había ido.

― ¿Quieres que te lleve? Mi auto está por allá. Vine a recoger tu regalo de graduación así que no mires lo que hay en el asiento trasero, ¿Ok? ―preguntó caminando junto a Piper.

― No, eh, necesito caminar un poco, para quitarme el olor a cigarro de encima. ―respondió esperando a que Prue le creyera.

― Dios, Piper, piensas rápido. ―pensé, mientras que Prue asentía y se devolvía hasta su auto.

― Te veo en la noche. ―se despidió.

― Adiós.

¿Graduación? Tenemos que estar por mayo, eso significa que Piper tiene diecisiete y meio, ¿Cómo?, ¿De qué me perdí? Hay una gran laguna temporal aquí. Piper ya no usa frenillos ni lentes. Vi a Prue manejar e irse, y seguí a Piper hasta el callejón en donde la chica estaba apoyada contra el concreto de la pared de la tienda.

― ¿Lo quieres o no? ―preguntó afirmando la bolsa.

― Sí, y gracias, por lo del cigarrillo. ―respondió tomando la pequeña bolsa plástica de las manos de la otra chica― ¿Cómo te llamas?

― No me gustan los nombres, llámame Big red.

― ¿Big red?

― See, solía tener el pelo rojo. ―explicó tirando la parte de atrás de su cabello negro.

― ¿Por qué te lo teñiste?

― Porque quería, Cardigan.

― ¿Qué? ―preguntó confundida.

― Te llamarás Cardigan, por el suéter que estás usando.

― Oh, pero si me llamo...

― No nombres reales, ¿Entendido?

― Entendido.

― Hey, me la paso aquí seguido, sobretodo atrás en donde está el muelle, si estás aburrida o quieres fumar algo, aquí estaré.

― Gracias, pero tengo que irme.

― Buena suerte con el asunto del test.

― Gracias. ―respondió y la escena cambió de nuevo. Ahora estaba en el salón del señor Anderson, los estudiantes estaban yéndose.

― ¡No por favor, aquí no! ―dije buscando a Piper con la mirada.

Ella estaba echa un rayo camino a la puerta, pero sus libros se le cayeron en el camino y tuvo que devolverse, ahora era la última en la sala.

― Piper, espera. ―le dijo el maestro y se puso de pie caminando hasta la manilla de la puerta que Piper había recién abierto.

La vi cerrar los ojos y una lágrima cayó por su mejilla cuando él se paró detrás de ella para cerrar la puerta.

― ¡Hijo de puta, déjala en paz! ―grité, ya que lo único que podía hacer era eso.

― Sé que Tom no usa condón, así que si quedas embarazada vas a hacer que la gente haga preguntas y yo no quiero preguntas, así que, si no quieres que nada malo le paso a tu hermanita, preocúpate de eso, ¿Entiendes? ―le susurró al oído y ella levantó un hombro para protegerse de él― ¿Piper?

Pensé en el último recuerdo que había visto antes de éste, ¿Por qué había ido a comprar un test de embarazo? El último recuerdo fue meses después de que la violaran...y ahí fue cuando la verdad me golpeó: el señor Anderson había dicho "Tom no usa condón", no usa, tiempo presente...Oh Dios, ¡Han estado haciendo esto durante todo un año! Mis pensamientos se cortaron cuando escuché la débil voz de Piper.

― Sí. ―respondió abriendo la puerta, obligándolo a retroceder. Corrió, corrió hasta la salida, directo al viejo roble. La vi sentarse y moverse hacia adelante y atrás durante horas. Yo ya no podía aguantarlo más, ni siquiera podía seguir llorando. Finalmente, dejé escapar un grito mientras miraba al cielo.

― ¿COMO PUDISTE DEJAR QUE ESTO PASARA?, ¿COMO?

La escena cambió de nuevo y ahora estábamos detrás de la farmacia, cerca del muelle. Big red y Piper estaban sentadas en un pequeño dique ante la puesta de sol.

― ¿Big red? ―preguntó mirando al calmado agua.

― ¿Ah?

― ¿Sabes dónde puedo conseguir un aborto? ―preguntó en voz baja.

― Una amiga se lo hizo, dijo que le salió 250.

Piper miró arriba rápidamente.

― ¿250 dólares? No tengo tanto dinero.

― Estás embarazada, ¿Verdad? ―preguntó mirándola directo a los ojos de Piper, los cuales estaban en pánico.

― Sí, y no puedo tenerlo, o algo malo ocurrirá. ―respondió mirando a otra parte otra vez.

― Hey, yo no juzgo a nadie Cardigan. Haz lo que tengas que hacer.

― Gracias. ―dijo y se inclinó sobre Big red, en tanto, la más pequeña puso su brazo sobre el hombro de Piper.

Big red se presentó como una persona muy fría, pero está ayudando a Piper a pasar por todo esto y por un momento doy gracias a las persona a las cuales grité antes. Me siento en silencio para mirar la puesta de sol junto al horizonte del océano.

― Tuviste un aborto para protegerme, lo siento tanto Piper...―le digo mientras mis lágrimas se vuelven a ubicar en mi cara.

La escena cambió de nuevo y ahora estaba en una casa de empeño, Piper estaba en el mostrador. Le entregó una muñeca al tipo, sabía que esa era la muñeca que mamá le había dado a Piper cuando tenía cuatro años.

― "Amaba a esa muñeca". ―pensé, y vi al tipo entregarle trescientos dólares. Piper guardó el dinero en su bolso y salió de la tienda, no lloraba, pero pude notar que su corazón la estaba matando, incluso la escuché decir "lo siento mamá" en un murmullo.

La escena cambió tra vez y ahora estábamos en la fiesta de cumpleaños número dieciocho de Piper. Estaba usando pantalones cortos y una linda blusa azul. Ponía algunos vasos sobre la mesa del comedor y se sentó. Estaba feliz, como si nada hubiera pasado y no puedo entender la razón. Me paro junto a ella mientras come pastel, en tanto Prue, la abuela y yo nos sentamos. Todas estamos feliz.

¿Cómo?, ¿Qué pasó en los seis meses anteriores?, ¿Cómo puede estar así de bien?, nadie se ve incómodo o preocupado por ella, simplemente se acomodan y comen torta.

― ¿Cómo va tu primer semestre universitario? ―pregunta Prue, mientras Piper da un bocado.

― Muy bien, mi dormitorio es lindo y tengo una compañera genial. ―responde.

― ¿Qué pasó con A.J? ―pregunta mi yo del pasado.

Piper se detiene por un momento, puedo ver un brillito de dolor en sus ojos pero se encoge de hombros rápidamente.

― Se mudó hace unos siete meses. ―responde con frialdad.

― Perdón, sabía que te gustaba. ―le dice llevando el tenedor a su boca.

― Está bien Pheebs, hay muchos chicos en la universidad. ―dice con su familiar sonrisa que no he visto hace mucho, desde que todo esto empezó.

― Bueno, no te centres en andar buscando chicos Piper, preocúpate de tus estudios. ―dice la abuela bebiendo un poco de leche.

― Felices dieciocho Pip. ―dice Prue levantando su vaso de leche.

Piper levanta el suyo y hay una una cicatriz horizontal en su muñeca izquierda que Prue nota.

― ¿Cómo te hiciste eso? ―pregunta apuntando la larga marca.

Piper la mira detenidamente entrecerrando los ojos mientras piensa.

― No sé, me debí haber rasguñado o algo así. ―dice chocando su vaso con el de Prue― ¿Dónde están mis regalos? ― sonríe ampliamente antes de que la escena cambie otra vez.

― La cicatriz...¿Habrá intentado...? No, lo sabríamos. ―pienso mientras la nueva imagen viene a mi vista.

Estoy de pie en el muelle fuera del P3 y exhalo en paz, de alguna manera estoy en casa o eso pensé hasta pisar un celular y unas llaves de auto cuando trataba de correr hasta la puerta del club. Me arrodillé y los recogí, sabiéndolos de Piper pero, ¿Cómo y por qué están aquí? Siento la profunda necesidad de voltear.

― ¡Piper! ―grité y corrí hasta ella, está en el borde del puente usando la misma ropa que llevaba en la mañana― ¡Piper, espera! ―no sé por qué siento tanta necesidad de alcanzarla pero mis piernas no se mueven tan rápido como quisiera. Miro abajo y puedo ver gotas de sangre frente a mí. Cuando miro arriba, Piper da un paso y cae al agua oscura y fría― ¡NO, Piper! ―grité y corrí detrás de ella pero ahora estaba siendo detenida por una fría pared líquida.

Desperté en el cuarto de Piper, de cara al piso.

― Piper, Piper, oh mi Dios . ―dije y me puse de pie y vi la novela romántica cubriendo el diario de Piper. Estaba de regreso, en el mismo lugar de antes sintiendo la urgencia de encontrarla otra vez. La última parte era una escena del futuro, lo sabía, podía sentirlo. Corrí escaleras abajo y tomé mi teléfono, pero me detuve cuando su diario golpeó el suelo y se abrió en una página en particular

_14 de febrero de 1991._

_El cuchillo me miró, prometo que lo hizo, ¿Cómo puede un objeto inanimado carente de emociones humanas volver las mías un caos? Sé que no fue más que el reflejo de la luz del foco de un auto a través de mi ventana lo que causó el brillo, pero aún así. Justo cuando iba a usar el gélido filo para terminar con mi intento de vida, un centelleo en el cuchillo me devolvió a la realidad. No sé qué estaba haciendo frente a mi ventana, quizás quería mirar a la luz rosada de la luna una vez más. O si eres del tipo romántico, a que mi rescatista llegara manejando un Mustang gritando que me ama y que tengo mucho por vivir aún. O si eres del tipo religioso, quizás a que un ángel apareciera diciéndome que la vida es un regalo y que no debo desperdiciarla. O si eres del tipo romántico, que el demonio apareciera en una nube de fuego para decirme "El infierno está lleno ahora, trata más tarde" rodando sus ojos antes de lanzarme algún insulto. Sea cual sea la razón por la cual elegí la ventana en lugar de la tina, debes eludirlo por ahora. Shakespeare una vez escribió "los cobardes mueren varias veces antes de morir" bueno, es la cincuentava vez y como nadie hace un seguimiento de intentos de suicidio, me reclamo ganadora._

_Oh, perdón, no tienes idea de quién soy y probablemente estés listo para lanzar esta triste historia a la basura o acomodarte porque eres morbosa, y te gusta saber sobre la vida de los demás, señorita, para distraerte de la tuya. No me interesa, les doy la bienvenida a la mente interior de 21, 13, 10, 13._

_Peligro: lee bajo tu propio riesgo. No soy responsable por, llantos, costos de pañuelos or secado de la manta que sé que te envuelve ahora. Si estás leyendo esto, es porque estoy muerta ya sea por mi propia mano o por el destino que ama jugar trucos sucios conmigo a diario. Porque la única persona que sabe que tengo un diario, sabe que es mejor leerlo mientras sigo con vida, Phoebe._

Lo dejé caer y corrí fuera de la habitación.

* * *

_Respuesta(s) de review(s)_ :

**keisi-san: **Este fic tiene unos 50 capitulos...es súper largo! ni yo los he leído todos, creo que llegué hasta el cap 30 no más, no he seguido leyendo por cosa de tiempo pero a medida que traduzca lo haré, le tengo confianza a la autora original. Gracias por todo el apoyo ! :D


End file.
